


Мой Баки

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crying During Sex, Grinding, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, handjobs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Баки ненавидит себя, но у Стива хватит любви на двоих





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yeah, My Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305118) by [ElderPoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts). 



Баки смотрел на себя в зеркало, на все эти шрамы и уродливые отметины, прежде чем почувствовал тепло чужого тела, прижимающегося к нему сзади, и сильные руки, обнимающие за талию. Он поднял взгляд и увидел в зеркале голубые глаза, смотрящие в его тускло-серые. 

— Бак.

— Я отвратителен, — прохрипел он.

— Прекрати, Баки, — Стив прижался носом к его шее и вздохнул. Баки почувствовал, что понемногу расслабляется и откинулся назад в объятия, позволяя себе выдохнуть. Он так и не отвел взгляда от отражения в большом зеркале ванной комнаты. 

— Стив...

— Давай я наполню для тебя ванну. Хочу позаботиться о тебе, — Стив скользнул рукой под майку Баки и обратно, разворачиваясь, чтобы включить воду. Но сразу же вернул ладонь на место, осторожно поднимая ее вверх, задирая майку и оголяя торс Баки.

— У тебя самое прекрасное тело, Бак, — прошептал Стив, — тш-ш, милый. Это правда, — Стив полностью стянул майку и бросил ее на пол. Он огладил голые руки Баки, а тот не отрывал пристального взгляда от их отражения. Стив скользнул руками к плечам, вызывая у Баки дрожь, и с особой нежностью коснулся левого, где плоть соединялась с металлом.

— Я знаю, ты ненавидишь эту часть себя, но я бы никогда не смог ненавидеть хоть что-то в тебе. Половина твоего тела может быть заменена металлом, но я все равно буду любить тебя. Поскольку это твое, а ты мой Баки.

Дыхание Баки участилось, а в глазах появились слезы. Он боролся с желанием отстраниться от прикосновений. Ему было неприятно, когда люди касались его левой руки. Но это был Стив. Его Стиви.

Стив провел руками вниз по бокам Баки и замер у резинки его домашних штанов, скользнув под нее большим пальцем, все еще прижимаясь к Баки сзади.

— Ты знаешь, это моя любимая часть, — растягивая слова, Стив потянул штаны вниз, позволяя им упасть до лодыжек. Теперь Баки остался в одних боксерах и чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, но и в то же время в безопасности в объятиях Стива. Стив опустился на колени перед Баки — между ним и зеркалом, — и огладил мозолистыми ладонями его бедра. 

— У тебя потрясающие ноги, Баки, — он легко коснулся внутренней стороны бедер, посылая волну дрожи, и Баки не смог сдержать тихого вздоха.

Стив принял это за приглашение и стянул боксеры Баки, высвобождая его наполовину твердый член.

— Ты совершенен, — выдохнул Стив, лаская его рукой, пока член полностью не встал, и оставил легкий поцелуй на головке. Баки тихо вздохнул, слегка прикрывая глаза.

Стив посмотрел в ванну и выключил кран, а затем разделся. Он проверил температуру, и шагнул в воду, протягивая Баки руку, помогая ему устроиться между своих разведенных ног. Баки откинулся спиной на грудь Стива, на щеках его блеснули следы от слез.

Баки почувствовал эрекцию Стива, прижимающуюся между его ягодиц, и не смог сдержать слабого стона. Стив обхватил рукой его член и стал лениво надрачивать.

— Ты такой красивый, Бак. Абсолютно совершенен. 

Он не мог сдержать стонов и всхлипов, толкаясь бедрами в кулак Стива, и следы слез блеснули на щеках. Он откинул голову на плечо Стива, а тот прижался щекой к его волосам. 

— Не отрывай взгляда, Баки. Хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я делаю тебе хорошо.

Баки всхлипнул и повиновался. Он был загипнотизирован тем, как рука Стива движется на его члене под водой, а палец касается щели. Дыхание Баки участилось, когда Стив коснулся чувствительного местечка под головкой, заставляя его выгнуться и сильнее прижаться к члену Стива; вода от движений Баки заколыхалась, угрожая выплеснуться за края ванны. Дыхание его стало прерывистым, а из груди вырывались беспорядочные стоны и всхлипы, свидетельствуя о приближающемся оргазме.

Стив шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Баки еще плотнее притерся задом к его члену, и Стив почувствовав, что собственный оргазм тоже близок.

— Не отрывай взгляда от моей руки, Баки.

— С-Стив, я сейчас...

— Тш-ш, милый, кончи для меня, Бак.

Баки шумно выдохнул, закрывая глаза, и рот его открылся в форме идеальной «О». Он кончил в воду, с именем Стива на губах, и слезы еще сильнее побежали по щекам. Спустя мгновение Стива настиг его собственный оргазм, и он кончил со стоном, шепча Баки похвалы.

Изнеможенный, Баки с тихим мягким всхлипом опять откинул голову на плечо Стива, закрывая глаза, и тот поцеловал его висок.

— Твой Баки.

— Да, мой Баки, — выдохнул Стив.


End file.
